


Striking a Balance

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Compromise, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observations on living with Holmes and a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking a Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #26: _The golden mean: the desirable middle between two extremes, one of excess and the other of deficiency._

Spencer was still new to our household when I realized that I would have the same trouble with him as I sometimes had with Holmes--the rules of their behavior (and thus my interactions with them) seemed to vary day by day. It was like waking to find that one plus one is three rather than two.

One day, Spencer would submit to as much petting as I was willing to give him. Another day, he dodged my hand every time I proffered it.

One day, Holmes would willingly participate in lengthy conversation. Another day, he rebuffed all attempts to draw him into even the most cursory exchange.

On those days when they were both feeling uncommunicative--or worse, were entirely absent--I retreated to my club and the felicitous company there. It was the best compromise, taking into account their temperaments and my own. The cat and the detective may prefer to be aloof on occasion, but this doctor requires regular interaction.


End file.
